


Sgt. Amy Rohrbach and Officer Grayson break some rules.

by rammbo



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Feet Fucking, First time anal, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Missionary Position, Multi, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Ruff anal, Spanking, Spooning, Tit Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammbo/pseuds/rammbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sgt. Amy Rohrbach and Officer Dick Grayson stick up for each other and sexual tension start to begin between each other. Will they cross some lines that the should not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sgt. Amy Rohrbach is a very attractive 32 year old woman with a very attractive body. But on the Bludhaven police force she is known to be a ball busting bitch. Every man was scared of her but her rookie partner Officer Dick Grayson. A lot of men hated her with a passion and said that her and all the other woman should not be on the police force.

Amy was in the womans locker room and the other female officers were talking about her rookie partner.

Hey Jane guess what i seen in the gym yesterday. 

What did you see Katie ????.

Officer sweet cheeks in a pair of tight grey tight shorts. He has one damm fine ass i would love to get a good case of lockjaw on those buns of his.

So Jane what you do.

Well i nearly fingerd myself looking at his damm cute butt Katie.

I hear his nightstick is nearly a foot long.

Oh Betty no guys thing is that big.

Well Jane i wouldn't mind fucking him to find out

Betty you are such a slut.

For officer sweet cheeks we are all sluts for him, i hear even some of the lesbians want to ride him.

Lets ask Amy she is the one that should know if officer sweet cheeks is hung like a horse or not.

Girls keep your dirty minds off my rookies body and no i dont know what his dick looks like. Nor do i have any desire to see it.

Over in the mens locker room Officer Frank Jacobs was being very loud. He was talking about Sgt. Rohrbach and what he was saying was not flattering about her.

Sgt. Rohrbach marriage is a sham that fucking bitch is a carpet munching dyke. If i was the Commissioner i would kick all the fucking bitches off the police force. Plus if i could i would fuck Rohrbach up her asshole and make her scream like a god damm whore. Then i would pass that fucking whore around to all my friends. I'd make her my street whore to anyone who would want that fucking skanky cunt whore.

Listen Jacobs you better shut your fucking mouth about my partner or i will kick your fucking ass. Now take it back right now or i will fucking beat you with a inch of your life.

What's wrong Grayson i hurt your feelings about that fucking dyke partner of yours. Say Grayson how does that fucking bitches snatch smells like. Bet it smells like rotten tuna, bet you even lick her ass after she takes a dump. I WON'T GRAYSON SO FUCK YOURSELF AND YOUR FUCKING DYKE WHORE OF YOURS !!!!. I BET THAT FUCKING DYKE FIST FUCKS HER SKANKY SNATCH, THAT IT WOULD TAKE A BUS TO FILL IT UP !!!!. THEN SHE LETS ANYONE TAKE A FUCKING PISS DOWN HER THROAT !!!!. I HOPE SHE GETS HER FUCKING HEAD BLOWN OFF TODAY SO I DON'T HAVE TO SEE HER FUCKING FACE !!!!.

That was the last thing Jacobs said before Dick punched him out cold. Then Dick started punching his face and throwing him around the locker room. The other officers tried to pull Dick off Jacobs but no one could. The woman heard the fight and ran over to door of the mens locker room. To them it sounded like someone was being murderd.

Sgt. Rohrbach rushed inside and saw her partner beating the hell out of officer Jacobs. She knew if she didn't stop Dick fast that he would kill Jacobs. So she pulled her tazer out and zapped Dicks balls and he went down like a rock.

The next thing Dick knew was he and Amy and Jacobs was before Captain Mary Cooper, she was a very stern woman and didnt like trouble between her officers.

Ok you three are before me for assaulting each other. Which i am not happy about that one bit, so who wants to go first.

CAPT THIS FUCKER TRIED TO KILL ME AND I DIDN'T DO A DAMM THING TO HIM !!!!.

JACOBS YOU ASSHOLE YOU WERE INSULTING MY PARTNER AND IF YOU DO IT AGAIN YOU WILL NEVER GET UP AGAIN !!!!.

QUITE YOU TWO RIGHT NOW !!!!, ok Grayson what did Jacobs say about Sgt. Rohrbach ????.

I won't repeat what this fucking asshole said about my partner, hell can freeze over before i repeat what he said about her.

I didn't say anything about Sgt. Rohrbach Captain Cooper i swear.

YOU LYING PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT YOU DID TOO AND I AM ABOUT TO BEAT THE. FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOU AGAIN !!!!.

SHUT UP YOU TWO THIS MINUTE OR I WILL SUSPEND YOU BOTH FOR A MONTH Officer Jacobs i talked to other officers and i know exactly what you said about Sgt. Rohrbach. So you are suspend for two weeks with out pay and don't open your mouth. If you do you are off the police force for good, now get out of my site.

Now Officer Grayson you are in a lot of trouble with me i can fire you from the force if i have a mind too. But since you backed up your partner i will let Sgt. Rohrbach pick out your punishment.

Well Capt. Cooper i am moving next week and my husband is out of town on business. I can make sure he will work his damm ass off. Capt. Cooper i want to say something to my partner also.

Go ahead Sgt. Rohrbach i will alow it.

ROOKIE ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, HELL I KNOW JACOBS HATES ME !!!!. PLUS I BEEN CALLED EVERY DIRTY NAME IN THE BOOK !!!!. IF IT WERE UP TO ME I WOULD KICK YOUR SORRY ASS OFF THE FORCE. ALL YOU WOULD BE DOING WHEN YOU GOT HOME WOULD BE JACKING OFF THAT LITTLE DICK OF YOURS !!!!. I SHOULD GET ME A NEW PARTNER SOMEONE I CAN TRUST TO HAVE MY FUCKING BACK !!!!.

SGT. ROHRBACH THAT WILL BE ENOUGH SHUT THE HELL UP !!!!. Officer Grayson you finsh getting dressed and wait in the parking lot for a new our old partner. 

Amy i am very sorry i let you down and i don't blame you for hateing me. It's been a great honor being your partner and i bet you will be the police commissioner some day. If you want a new partner i won't blame you at all, i really screwed up this time. I hope you can forgive me someday.

Officer Grayson you are dismissed i need to talk with Sgt. Rohrbach.. Fuck Amy you are one very lucky bitch you have a partner that would die for you. When i had a man as my partner he hated my guts. I knew i was alone when i was with him and i was happy he wasn't my partner anymore. Now your young partner thinks very highly of you. Hell even after you zapped his nuts he still has your fucking back.You better keep him as your partner Amy, you won't find a better one.

Yes he is a good kid Mary he just acts so fast without thinking. I guess i will keep him as my partner for awhile and i hope he doesn't act so foolishly.

Here is what Jacobs said about you Amy and it's not veey flattering.

THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE I SHOULD SHOOT HIS FUCKING DICK AND HIS BALLS OFF THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM !!!!.

Well Amy i want you to know if you had asked for a new partner i would refuse your request. Because you can't get a better partner than Grayson. Now on a personal note is sweet cheeks billyclub really a foot long ????.

FUCK MARY i don't know if he does or not i am a happly married woman.

Well we both know he does have thee cuttest butt on the entire police force. I like having it around the building so don't run him off. I would love to his naked butt in the flesh.

Mary i have never looked at his damm ass.The only ass i look at is my husband.

Amy i love looking at a damm fine ass like your partner has, well there is nothing wrong with that. Don't be a total bitch to sweet cheeks. I would give a months pay to see his naked butt, he gets me so wet sometimes.

Mary you are a totally fucking prevented bitch for my partners butt.

Yes i am Amy and once again you are thee luckest bitch, you have thee hottest partner on the force. Take good care of sweet cheeks i love looking at his damm fine ass from time to time. Don't be a total fucking bitch to sweet cheeks, he is nice to have around here. 

Ok Mary you dirty old perverted bitch i will be a little nicer to my rookie, but i will still be firm with him.

Amy left the captians office and she saw Jacobs and he called her a fucking dyke bitch whore as she passed by him. Then he bent over to tie his shoe. She took her tazer gun out and zapped his balls. As he layed down there on the floor she stomped on his dick as hard as she could. Then she head out on patrol with Dick as her partner. In secrecy she was very proud of her rookie. Plus even more prouder he would risk his job to protect her honor. Mary was right he did have a damm fine ass and she would sneak peeks at it when she could. She too wondered how big his dick was, she heard the same rumors about it.

Hey Captain Cooper did you see what Sgt. Rohrbach did to Jacobs.

Officer Jackson i didn't see a damm thing and when Officer Jacobs is awake tell him he is suspended for a month.

Yes Captain Cooper i sure will.

Ok rookie get in the car and here is a ice pack it will help you out with the pain. I am sorry i zapped your nuts i promise not to do that again.

Thanks sarge i glad about that, they hurt like a mother fucker when you did and still do.

They did there patrol and it was a long one, when they got back to the parking garage. Dick handed Amy a package and she opened it up and it was a picture frame. It had photos of the both of them over the year during there first year as partners. Dick started to kiss Amy on the cheek but she turned her head and he kissed her right on the mouth. She was taken by surprised by it and she liked it very much, then she started to chew his ass out. Captain Cooper was in the parking lot when she heard Amy screaming her head off. She pulled her gun and ran towards were Amy screaming at.

Fuck Amy what is going on i thought you were in trouble, i heard you screaming.

This fucking asshole kissed me on my lips and he didn't stop it.

Explain yourself Grayson and do it quickly do you hear me young man.

Well i gave the sergeant a one year present of us being partners. I went to kiss her cheek and she turned her head and i kissed her right on the mouth.

Amy do you want to press charges against Grayson with sexual harassment here.

No Mary i will just be even more harder on him, he will wish i was never his partner.

So Grayson did you enjoy kissing Amy ????, well from your silence and you turning red you liked kissing your partner. Do not make it a habit of kissing your partner or i will have your badge. Now beat it Grayson before i change my mind., so Amy how was that kiss your partner gave you.

Fuck Mary he made me cum from that kiss, i never been kissed like that before. Plus i could see him getting hard and his dick it was so fucking thick.

Damm Amy that must of been one hell of a kiss to make you cum like a damm school girl.

It was Mary and i wouldn't mind tying Dick up on my bed and screw his young brains out.

Fuck me Amy Jean Rohrbach you are a total slut for your young partner. You are one lucky fucking bitch Amy, don't let me catch you two fucking. Then i won't have to fire you both for being a couple of horny kids.

The very next week when Amy waa moving she was surprised to see 3 Wayne moving vans pulling up to her house. Plus a motorcycle pulled up to and when the rider pulled off his helmet. She saw her partner Dick Grayson was the rider and he was wearing a Gotham Knights t-shirt and a pair of very tight jean shorts and tennis shoes. He was a walking Greek god and her pussy got very moist. She judged him to be 6' 0" and a very muscular 200 lbs and with a very damm fine ass.

When Dick saw Amy he was stunned by how his sergeant looked out of uniform. She is a very attractive woman in any mans eyes. He judge her to be 5' 7" tall at 115 lbs with a 34b 24 33 sexy body. She had on a Bludhaven PD t-shirt on and a pair of very tight shorts that showed off her very sexy ass.

ROOKIE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON I CAN'T AFFORD THESE MOVING VANS !!!!.

Don't worry sarge it's a moving present from dear old dad. Ok guys pack up the cars and the house and be careful or my sergeant will taze you. I am not joking guys she did that to me. Here is some hot coffee for you sarge and some donuts.

You know rookie i should arrest you for indecent exposure the way you are dressed.

Look who is talking sarge that outfit of yours don't hide that the fact you have one fantastic body for a older lady.

I am not that old you fucking punk, so get your ass to work already.

The moving crew packed up Amy's house and cars and took off for her new house.

Rookie were are they going to and how am i going to leave this place.

They are heading to your new home and you can ride on the back of my bike.

Ok but don't go too fast rookie or i will tazer you nuts again and i will leave it on a lot longer this time.

Dick gave Amy a helmet and they both got on and he took off like a bat out of hell. He thought he heard Amy screaming her head off. When they got there Amy slowly got off the bike and she threw the helmet to Dick.

FUCK ROOKIE YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, I SAID TO GO SLOW !!!!. YOU FUCKING WENT LIKE THE SPEED OF LIGHT !!!!.

Well sarge i did keep it under a hundred, so i did go slow as you asked me too.

You asshole rookie you broke every speed limit this city has posted. If i had my revolver i would shoot you so fast it would not even be funny.

The moving crew unloaded the trucks and they put everything in the different rooms. Dick gave each person of the moving crew a big bouns and they left very happy.

Why did your dad send me those moving vans, they must of cost a lot of money.

Easy sarge i asked him to and it didn't cost him a dime since he owns that company.

Wait a minute your dad's last name is Wayne as in Bruce Wayne ????, he is worth billions of dollars.

Well he is my adopted dad but yes you are right he is thee Bruce Wayne.

You could be anything in the world and you picked being a cop what is wrong with you ???. 

I wanted to make a difference and to help people at the same time. So i figured being a police officer was the best choice.

Rookie there is something so wrong with you i don't know what i am going to do with you. Get inside my house and unpack my house.

Amy and Dick spent half the day unpacking boxes and they stopped for lunch and Dick gave Amy another surprise.

Here you go sarge i know you will love this surprise i am sure of it.

What is this rookie what is inside this envelope.

Open it up and find out sarge.

OH MY GOD IT'S THE MORTGAGE TO THIS HOME !!!!. Rookie what am i going to tell my husband how i explain this to Jack.

Tell him someone beat out the origanal buyers and paid way more for that house. So it paid off the mortgage to this house.

I don't know how to thank you Dick that was so nice of you after i been a total fucking hard ass bitch to you.

Amy you never been a total fucking bitch to me, you been stern to me but never a bitch. Plus you have been thee sweetest woman to me.

I don't know what i am going with you after i nearly zapped your nuts and being a total bitch to you. You pay off my house and you say i been very sweet to you.You are so amazing you know that.

They went back to work unpacking boxes and while Amy was on a ladder putting some decorative plates above the cabinets. While Dick was holding the ladder for her he got a very good look at Amy's very shapely ass. He told himself she had thee hottest ass he ever seen in his young life. Then Amy got the shock of her life she felt a hand on her ass. She looked down at Dick and gave him a glare that rivaled a batglare. He was rubbing and squeezing her shapely tight ass. 

DICK GRAYSON HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND !!!!. WHY ARE YOU PLAYING WITH MY ASS, DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH MY BODY !!!!.

OH AMY I AM SO SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING. I GUESS I DID LOSE MY MIND IT WAS JUST I SAW YOUR OH I BETTER SHUT UP NOW !!!!.

No go ahead finsh your sentence, were you going to comment on my ass, so what do you think about my ass. Now tell your old Sergeant what you want to do with it young man.

Ok Amy you have thee tightest most fantastic ass i have ever seen. I want to kiss it and then lick your cute cheeks and then i want to fuck your tiny asshole.

That's one hell of a honest answer Grayson most men would give me a bullshit answer. I have to say you have some very big balls talking like that to me.

I don't know about that after you nearly fried them off of me, they still hurt like hell.

I think since you grabbed my ass, its only fair i grab yours back.Let's see how big you dick is, FUCK ME you are so fucking thick. Now drop your shorts i want to see how your big your dick is.

I don't think i should do that Amy, i really don't.

You know some of the girls say you are nearly a foot long. Now dropped them fucking shorts right now rookie. WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE OVER A FOOT LONG, FUCK YOU WOULD MAKE A DAMM HORSE CRY !!!!. You know how many female police officers would love to ride that thing. Hell even some of the lesbians want to ride your fucking dick.

Does my sexy tight ass sarge want to ride my hard cock ????.

To be honest i sure and the fuck do, i can't believe i have been riding around with the biggest dick next to m all this time.

Hey Amy that ain't a nice thing to say about me, i am not that big of a dick.

Not you Grayson i ment that giant dick of yours between your muscular legs. Now i want to see how much i can take down my throat.

OH FUCK AMY YOU HAVE ONE HOT MOUTH AND I LOVE HOW YOU ARE PLAYING WITH MY BALLS !!!!. YOU ARE A FANTASTIC COCK SUCKER OH PLEASE DON'T STOP !!!!. YOUR MOUTH FEELS SO GREAT ON MY DAMM BALLS, AMY YOU CAN SUCK ME ANYTIME YOU WANT TOO !!!!. THAT'S IT KEEP STROKING MY COCK NOW SUCK IT YOU TIGHT ASS FUCKING BITCH !!!!. LETS SEE HOW MUCH YOU CAN TAKE DOWN YOU'RE THROAT YOU COCK LOVING WHORE !!!!. THAT'S IT RUB THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR HOT SNATCH !!!!.

Your nuts taste so good and so does your dick, i can get use to sucking this giant dick of yours. It has my pussy so wet right now, i can become addicted to it. FUCK I NEVER BEEN SO HORNY BEFORE !!!!!.

Deep throat me you fucking sexy bitch swallow me balls deep. Like the cock loving whore you are, i love how you are sucking me. You are attacking it like it's your last meal. That's it bob up and down on it you fucking balls busting bitch. OH FUCKING YES I AM CUMMING RIGHT NOW UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. That was thee greatest blowjob i ever had Amy !!!!.

FUCK ME GRAYSON I NEARLY GAGGED ON YOUR GIANT DICK WHEN YOU RAMMED IT DOWN MY THROAT !!!!. I have never swallowed so much cum in my life. I couldn't get your dick out of my throat with you holding me by my hair.

Now it's my turn to bring you pleasure first i am going to suck on those hot tittes of yours. So pull off that t-shirt and let me see them sexy hot tits. Drop those tight shorts and panties too. Now to get your cute ass up on this counter top.

Here you go Grayson i bet you will love sucking on my sexy breast. Plus i hope you know how to pleasure a older woman or your damm fine ass is grass.

They are thee most perfect set of sexy tits i have ever seen in my life. Every woman should have your hot fucking tits my sexy Amy.

OH GRAYSON YOU SURE DO KNOW HOW TO SUCK ON A WOMAN'S BREAST !!!!. OH YEAH YOU ARE BITTING MY NIPPLES JUST THE RIGHT WAY !!!!. YOU ARE SUCH A NAUGHTY BOY FINGERING MY VERY WET AND VERY HORNY PUSSY !!!!. OH YEAH OH YEAH THAT FEELS SO GOOD DON'T STOP !!!!. HEY EASY THERE YOU ARE BITTING MY NIPPLES TOO HARD !!!!. DAMM YOU ARE SQUEEZING MY TITS SO HARD STOP IT ALREADY !!!!.

Amy your tits are so sweet tasting i could never get tired of sucking on them. Your snatch is so warm and very soft and so wet. That ass of yours is super tight and i can't wait tell i slide my cock between them !!!!.

OH YEAH I NEVER HAD MY HOT PUSSY FINGERED LIKE THIS BEFORE IN MY LIFE !!!!. FUCK ME YOU HAVE ME SO FUCKING WET ALREADY !!!!. I SHOULD ARREST YOU FOR CARRYING A CONCEALED WEAPON !!!!. FUCK YOU HAVE ME CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK ME !!!!. DAMM LOOK AT THE MESS YOU MADE ON MY COUNTER TOP !!!!.

What concealed weapon are you talking about Amy as you can see i have no weapon ????. 

That fucking giant dick you have between your legs is a fucking weapon. So now you need to clean my cum off my counter top.

Sure no problem Amy i will clean it up just fine.

FUCK GRAYSON I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO USE A TOWEL NOT YOUR TONGUE !!!!. FUCK ME YOU ARE LICKING MY PUSSY, NO GUY HAS EVER GONE DOWN ON ME BEFORE !!!!. NOT EVEN MY HUSBAND HAS ATE ME OUT, OH MY GAWD YOU ARE FUCKING FANTASTIC !!!!. DON'T YOU EVEN DARE STOP EATING ME OUT, OH YES STICK YOUR TONGUE ALL THE WAY DEEP IN MY HOLE !!!!. YOU CAN EAT ME OUT ANYTIME YOU WANT TOO !!!!. OH FUCK I AM CUMMING YOU GOLDEN TONGUE BASTARD OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK ME !!!!. WERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE, I NEARLY LOST MY MIND WHEN YOU STARTED TO EAT ME !!!!. You can give every lesbian and dykes lessons in how to eat pussy, they way you ate me out you must eat pussy everyday.

You have some great snatch juice Amy, now it's time for me to fuck your pretty brain's out. I don't know if i should fuck your sweet snatch first. Or that fantastic ass of yours first, i just have to pick which one.

Sorry Grayson my butthole is a exit only hole, it don't goe both ways. You my have gotten your fingers in it but no way are you sticking that giant dick of yours inside my tiny asshole.

Want to bet on it my sexy ball busting and zapping sergeant, that fantastic ass of yours was made to have a cock in it. I will fuck the shit out of it tell you scream your head off for me to stop but i won't. Not tell i drop two loads of cum in it.

Sure i will bet with you Grayson if you want my ass so much you will have to lick it for twenty minutes right on my pink rose bud. Right here and right now Grayson and if let up no ass for you

That's sounds fair enough and if i go longer than twenty minutes then i can take your asshole dry then.

Sure thing so bring it on boy let's see how long you can last. HOLY FUCK YOU ARE REALLY DOING IT, YOU KNOW HOW MANY GUYS WANTED TO SODOMIZED ME !!!!. NOT ONE OF THEM WANTED TO LICK MY ASSHOLE !!!!. YOU SURE AND THE HELL WANT TO BUTTFUCK ME !!!!. I have to say your tounge sure does feels good on it. You are eating it like it's your last supper. Hell what are you trying to do, it feels like you are trying to crawl inside my ass. NO IT CAN'T BE HAPPING I AM CUMMING FROM YOU EATING MY ASS OUT OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK ME !!!!. Ok you can stop eating my butthole out you ate it over twenty minutes. You won the bet you can sodomized me any way you want.

Greatest asshole i ever ate in my life, you will enjoy getting buttfucked my tight ass ball busting sargent. I am going to make you into a anal loveing whore. I am going fuck the hell out of your sexy hot tittys and your sweet snatch will crave my cock too. You will be hot little whore and cum dumpster bitch.

You sure know how to talk dirty to a older woman, i want to ride your giant dick before you fuck me into your fucking whore.

Sounds good to me now get your fucking ass in the bedroom WHACK OWWWW WHACK OWWWW !!!!. I love how your sexy ass twitches. You will enjoy being buttfucked, snatch fucked and titty fucked.

Get on your back Grayson now i will show you how a real woman fucks little boys like you. I never fucked a dick so big before. Damm i feel like a virgin again you are so damm thick. My little pussy has never been stretched so wide before. OH YEA IT FEELS SO GOOD THOUGH OH YEA IT HITS ALL THE RIGHT SPOTS !!!!.

That's as fast you can move your old ass, but i have to say for a whore like you are going real slow That snatch of yours is pretty fucking soft. Those tits of yours are fucking perfect and my cock will look great between them.

Let me tell you boy this dick of yours is in the best pussy it's ever had. I need to go slow to get use to it or it will tear me up. Now i am going ride you reverse cowgirl now so you can gaze on my fantastic ass. OH YOUR DICK IS SO GOOD I BET EVERY BITCH YOU HAD LOVES IT !!!!. I LOVE YOUR FUCKING DICK, I AM FUCKING ADDICTED TO IT OH YEAH !!!!. MY PUSSY IS SO WET ITS NEVER BEEN THIS WET BEFORE !!!!. I NEVET HAD SO MUCH DICK IN ME BEFORE I AM LOVING IT !!!!.

That's it ride me you cock loving whore cum on my fucking cock. SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW !!!!. I love your fucking hot tits they are the most perfect set i have ever seen. They feel so good in my hands and your nipples are so hard. Keep riding me you fucking cock loving whore, i know you love it. Your fucking snatch is gripping the hell out of my cock and it feels so incredible.

FUCK I AM CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK ME !!!!. Now to turn around so i can see how you fuck a real woman. I bet you fucked a lot of girls before but i am a real woman. Lets see how good you can fuck me, i hope you can last a long time in my super hot pussy.

With pleasure Amy with pleasure now spread them legs you hot fucking bitch. Your snatch is so soft like crushed velvet and very warm and super tight. Now i will show how we young stud fuck you older bitches. I am going to fuck you with long strokes, you are one hot sexy bitch. I love fucking this hot pussy of yours Amy, its the best i ever had in my life.

Damm Grayson i never been fucked with a dick this long before. I know i just screwed it but hell you are ramming it into me so fast and hard. I LOVE YOUR GIANT DICK IT SURE FEELS SO GREAT IN MY WET PUSSY !!!!. I BET EVERY GIRL YOU HAD BECOMES ADDICTIVE TO YOUR GIANT DICK. I LOVE HOW SLOW YOU ARE SCREWING ME, IT FEELS SO GOOD !!!!. SPEED IT UP LET'S SEE HOW FAST YOU CAN SCREW ME, I LOVE YOUR GIANT DICK IN MY SUPER WET PUSSY !!!!.

OH YES I LOVE FUCKING YOUR HOT PUSSY AND NOW TO HOLD ON TO YOUR SEXY LEGS !!!!. NOW TO FUCK YOU EVEN HARDER AND FASTER !!!!. FUCK AMY I AM GOING TO FUCK YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY FROM NOW ON !!!!. YOU HAVE THEE GREATEST OLDER PUSSY I EVER HAD IN MY LIFE !!!!. I AM GOING NEVER. STOP FUCKING IT AS LONG AS I LIVE !!!!.

GRAYSON SLOW DOWN I NEVER BEEN FUCKED SO FAST AND HARD BEFORE !!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING AGAIN OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK ME !!!!. YOU ARE A FUCKING ANIMAL STOP FUCKING ME YOU YOUNG SEX FIEND !!!!. STOP FUCKING ME SO HARD OR YOU WILL BREAK MY BED CRASH BANG !!!!.

FUCK YES I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. I love your hot old pussy Amy you cock loving whore, i know you love my young cock. Now to fuck you doggy style like the hot bitch you are. Don't worry i will buy you a new bed Amy.

GRAYSON YOU GOD DAMM MOTHER FUCKER YOU CAME IN ME HOW COULD YOU !!!!. I AM NOT ON THE PILL YOU MITE OF GOT ME PREGANT YOU BASTARD !!!!. LOOK YOU BROKE MY BED STOP FUCKING ME, YOU NEED TO STOP FUCKING ME !!!!. I CAN'T TAKE YOUR DICK ANYMORE YOU ARE WEARING ME OUT !!!!.

Not yet i am not done fucking you yet, you are a hot fuck Amy. For a older bitch you sure can take my young cock, i am going to fuck your brains out. You will love being buttfucked i will go balls deep in your sweet asshole. Your snatch is so tight and very warm, i am so fucking addicted to it now.

OWWWWW STOP PULLING MY FUCKING HAIR, SPANK OWWW SPANK OWWW SPANK OWWW SPANK OWWW SPANK OWWW !!!!. YOU HAVE TO STOP FUCKING ME I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE !!!!. YOU BEEN FUCKING ME SO LONG ALREADY, YOUR COCK FEELS LIKE ITS IN MY THROAT. I NEVER BEEN SCREWED LIKE THIS IN MY LIFE, YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY !!!!. STOP IT YOU FUCKING SEX FIEND OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK ME I CAME AGAIN !!!!.

So i am thee greatest fuck you ever had, my young cock is too much for a older bitch whore snatch like yours right. You love how i fucked your brains out. I bet your older snatch loves my young cock. You wont let any guy fuck you again but me my nasty young cock craving whore. You are addicted to my young hard cock aren't you my nasty old whore.

YES YES I AM YOU FUCKING BASTARD I NEVER HAD MY BRAINS FUCKED OUT BEFORE !!!!. YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO FUCK A OLD BALLS BUSTING BITCH LIKE ME !!!!. OH GAWD I NEVER BEEN FUCKED SO DAMM HARD IN MY LIFE !!!!. I NEVER CAME SO MUCH IN MY LIFE BEFORE, OH GAWD GRAYSON YOU ARE A FUCK MACHINE, I BET EVERY BITCH YOU HAD LOSES THERE MIND FROM BEING FUCKED BY YOU !!!!.

HERE I CUM YOU TIGHT ASS BALL BUSTING FUCKING BITCH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. Oh my Amy you are thee hottest fuck i ever had in my life. I want tp be the only man that gets to fuck you.

I am glad you are not one of those wham bam thank you man fuckers. I love how we are cuddling together, oh you nasty boy fingering my asshole again. You sure have a major hard on for my very sweet ass.

That i do Amy Jean Rohrbach and it made me get a lot of hardon's over it. It's truly thee finest ass i have ever seen in my life. It will be my honor to be the first man to pop your anal cherry.

Grayson you sure know how to sweet talk a woman that's for sure. But as i said my butthole is a exit only hole nothing is going in it. RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ????. GET YOUR FUCKING DICK OUT OF MY BUTTHOLE, YOU CAN'T HAVE IT YOU PERVERTED BASTARD !!!!.BEING SODOMIZED IS AGAINST MY RELIGION STOP IT PULL YOUR DICK OUT !!!!. LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW OR I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU WHEN YOU GET DONE RAPING MY BUTTHOLE !!!!.

Remember Amy we had a bet and i won fair and square, you set up the rules yourself.

FUCK i forgot after that fucking you gave me, ok you can have my butthole but oh please lube it up first.

Sure thing Amy this will do just fine and there is plenty of it to lube your fine ass.

What is that you are using on me Grayson ????.

Well i am using gun oil on your tiny asshole and on my cock.

You got to be kidding me you used gun oil on my butthole, you are kinky Grayson ????.

Nope i am not i didn't have any motor oil with me this time so i had to make do with what i could find.

You really used motor oil on a girl's butthole.???.

Sure have Amy now lets how much of my cock you can take in this fantastic ass of yours.

DAMM YOU SICK BASTARD DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO PUT YOUR ENTIRE DICK INSIDE MY BUTTHOLE !!!!. IT HURTS LIKE HELL YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE !!!!.

Just relax Amy i only put a few inches into your tiny asshole. I have to say you are tighter thana15 year old whore. Nowv here comes some more my sexy bitch, oh yeah i am getting there over half in you now.

FUCKING HELL IT FEELS LIKE YOU ARE RAMMING A COKE CAN SIDE WAYS INTO ME !!!!. I WON'T BE ABLE TO SITE DOWN FOR A MOUTH AFTER THIS !!!!. MORE LUBE I NEED MORE LUBE GIVE ME MORE LUBE !!!!. FUCK ME YOU ARE STRETCHING THE HELL OUT OF ME !!!!. I DON'T SEE HOW ANY GIRL CAN TAKE THIS GIANT MOTHER FUCKING DICK YOU HAVE !!!!.

Here you go my tight ass bitch a lot more lube coming up, oh yes now to go all the way tell my balls are slapping your hot snatch. Just a few more inched and i will have my entire cock up your sexy tight ass, SPANK OWWW SPANK OWWW SPANK OWWW SPANK OWWW !!!!.

I can't believe it you really did it, that giant fucking dick of yours is all the way in my butt. I thought there would be so much more pain. It feels so strange to have a dick in my butthole, i am going to say something i don't believe i am going to say. But i love haveing your giant dick up fucking my butthole. FUCK THE HELL OUT OF IT GRAYSON YOU BASTARD LIKE YOU DID TO MY PUSSY !!!!.

YOU GOT IT MY TIGHT ASS FUCKING COCK LOVING ANAL WHORE !!!!. DAMM I LOVE FUCKING VIRGIN ASSHOLES THEY ARE SO TIGHT !!!! BUT AMY'S YOURS IS SO FUCKING TIGHT, UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.THAT WAS MY FIRST FUCKING LOAD OF CUM UP YOUR ASS !!!!.

FUCK MY BUTTHOLE HARDER FUCK IT HARDER YOU MOTHER FUCKER !!!!. RIP ME A NEW BUTTHOLE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE BASTARD !!!! I FUCKING LOVE BEING BUTTFUCKED OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!. OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK ME I CAME BY YOU FUCKING MY BUTT !!!!.

HERE IS COMES MY SECOND LOAD UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. Damm bitch you wore me out, from fucking your asshole. I need to rest my sexy balls busting bitch, i love being in your ass.

Not yet Grayson get on your back so i can ride your dick while its up my butt. Now fuck my pussy with my nightstick. That's it fuck my horny wet pussy, oh god i should of been buttfucked a long time ago. I love it now and it's going to get fucked a lot now. FUCK MY PUSSY HARDER WITH MY NIGHTSTICK !!!!. OH YEAH OH YEAH I NEVER BEEN DP BEFORE !!!!.

If you want 2 real cocks fucking you Amy i have a fifteen year old brother. I am sure he would love to fuck himself a hot older bitch. We will fuck you so good we will DP all your nasty holes. 

FUCK ME YOU WANT ME TO GO TO JAIL FOR SCREWING SOME JAILBAIT KID !!!!. Do i look like some over sexed old bitch that needs two young studs to screw me like a sex starved whore. MMMMMM two things is he cute and is he hung like you.

He is handsome and he not as large but he cock is a ten incher. For nasty ass ball busting bitches and i am sure he will want to fuck that fantastic ass of yours..

I bet he does just like his degenerate big brother is, now fuck my pussy faster with my nightstick. I can't believe i am fucking my own butthole with your fucking dick. But it feels so fucking great, OH YEAH RAMM THAT NIGHTSTICK INTO ME HARDER !!!!.THAT'S IT FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME !!!!. I AM FUCKING CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK ME !!!!.

Here you hot bitch suck your nightstick clean from your hot sweet cum. While i play with your hot sexy tittys of yours.

I am not going to taste my own cum you sick bastard, i don't need to taste my cum MMMF GAG GAG !!!!.

That's it suck your sweet hot cum you hot bitch, that's it you are liking your cum. Suck that stick all clean very good my sexy bitch. Oh i can't get enough oh your very sexy tits, oh they are so firm and so very soft.

FUCK ME I TASTE FUCKING GOOD !!!!, i can see why you like eatting me out so much. Now i need a shower i am so sweaty and i look like hell.

Don't forget stinky too Amy and you look great you have that fresh just fuck look.-

That's because i just did you pervert, fuck Grayson doesn't that dick of yours ever get soft.

It's your tight asshole making it hard Amy and i could use a shower too. So lets share one my sexy lady and i will make sure i'll clean every inch of you.

Sounds like a plan stud wonder but first i have to get your giant dick out of my ass. There that wasn't easy to get it out of me, OH FUCK OUT OF MY WAY ROOKIE !!!!.

You ok Amy you ran like a bat out of hell ???.

I am now you gave me a cum enema and it started to come out of me real fast.

Once you are done i need to take a wiz Amy.

Dont use the toilet Dick give it to me on my face, give me a golden shower. I heard about them and i want to try it with you.

Get your sweet cheeks in that shower Amy SPANK SPANK now get on your knees and close your pretty eyes AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Hope you enjoyed your first shower my sexy bitch.

Yes i did my young stud and its my turn to give you a nice golden shower.

Give it to me my ball busting sergeant and give it to me good.

Here it comes my rookie my very handsome stud you AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. I was holding that for so long, hope you enjoyed it.

Yes i did very much and now its time to clean your sexy hot body. I could never get tired of taking a shower with you Amy.

That goes double for me too Dick and do you know you have one damm fine butt. Do you know how many girls want to get there dirty hands on it.

Well from the way you are playing with my ass i guess you are one of them.

Yes i am and as your partner i own your damm fine butt. Turn around i want get a better look at it, damm you have a very nice set of buns. Your butthole is so pink and so soft too and lets see how it taste. SHIT AMY I NEVER HAD A GIRL RIM ME OUT BEFORE !!!!, FUCK ME I LOVE HOW YOUR TOUNGE FEELS ON MY ASSHOLE !!!!. AMY NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME THAT'S NOT RIGHT !!!!. What's wrong Grayson don't you like my finger in your cute little butthole. I have to say you sure are super tight back there and how hard your dick is getting. You love me finger fucking your tight butthole. You bet your sweet cheeks that i love stroking your big dick. Plus you nuts are very tasty any girl can get addicted to sucking them. I want to see you cum now and make it a good shot.

FUCK AMY YOU ARE YANKING ON MY COCK SO DAMM HARD AND SO FAST !!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

HELP ME YOU FUCKING BLINDED ME YOU CAME LIKE A DAMM GEYSER !!!!. Clean me off Grayson HAHAHA HAHAHA VERY FUNNY RUBBING YOUR DICK ALL OVER MY FACE !!!!. Finally a towel thank you smart ass and now hurry up and get cleaned up we need to finsh this unpacking boxes.

Amy and Dick spent the rest of the weekend unpacking boxes and fucking each other. Come monday Amy was in Capt. Cooper's office and the captain had a few questions to ask Sgt. Rohrbach.

Ok Amy why did you send me photos of a naked mans ass and a totally fake billyclub ????.

Well Mary you owe me a months pay i gave you what you wanted to see the most in this world.

I don't want to see some guys naked ass even though it's very nice to look at.

Yes Mary its a sweet one all right and that pecker is totally real. It's the one every bitch wants to see and too so fucking bad. 

Amy this can't be is this sweet cheeks ass and his billyclub too ????.

Yes it is all in the flesh and it's very fine indeed. He was taking a shower so i snuck in and took these photos of his rock hard body.

Amy you fucking lucky bitch if i was in your shoes i'd fuck him tell i died a happy bitch. Hell i mite have to rape his ass to stop me from being so horny. Hell he can make a police horse cry with that thing of his.

Well i better go and fight crime with very well hung parter Mary.

Ok Ms. Lucky bitch see you later, don't let me catch you fucking sweet cheeks. Oh hell i mite join in the fun if i catch you two.

Rookie that is some screen saver you have there that that girl has some hot tits. I think i know who tits they are, hey those are my tits you pervert.

Look who is talking i seen my ass on your phone you cock teasing bitch.

They went on patrol and had a easy time and they both knew each other had there backs.

Amy went over to Dicks place for there weekly sex session so she let herself into his apartment. Then she went into the bathroom and stripped out of her police uniform and into a very sexy black teddy. Put on some makeup and some sexy perfume. Whe she got out of the bathroom she got thee shock of her life. There was a naked teenage boy on Dicks bed he was sporting a hard on.

WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ROOKIE ARE YOU HERE GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW !!!!.

AMY WHAT'S GOING ON , DAMM TIM GET DRESSED I DIDN'T ASK HER YET !!!!.

Right big bro anything you say.

Dick why is he here and why is he naked and with a hard on pointing at me.

Well Tim is my adopted brother and today is his 16 th birthday today.

So you figured I'd fuck your little brother, say Timothy you a virgin still. From the way you blushing you are, so you figured I would pop his cherry.

Yes baby I didn't want some teenage girl to do it they don't know what to do. Plus he could catch something with a hooker. So I figured Tim could be taught by you how to pleasure a woman the right way. None of this wham balm style boys do to girls today. Only a true lady and thee hottest woman I know can teach him the correct away. You are the only girl that is good enough for my little brother.

Say Amy I am very sorry i exposed myself to you and if you want to arrestt me I don't blame you one bit.

Timmy you are a cute kid ok I will teach you how to make love to a woman and that way you can teach your big brother here what he is doing wrong. 

HEY I AM A GREAT LOVER AMY AND YOU KNOW THAT !!!!.

You just think you are Dick so leave us while I pop jailbaits cherry. Ok he is gone now let's take a look at you Timmy. You sure have a very large dick and your butt is cuter than your big brothers is. I see you like my body since you are hard as a rock.

Dick is right what he said about you and it's so very true.

What did my rookie say about me and tell me the truth or I will crush your young nuts ????.

He says you are a goddess and thee most gorgeous woman in the entire universe. I wish I had a girlfriend that looked like you.

That's very sweet that you both think that way and now to teach you how to kiss a girl. MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF !!!!. WOW jailbait you are a great kisser and that was a nice touch squeezing my butt just the right way. Now to take care of this ragging hard on of yours.

OH GOD AMY YOU ARE SO FANTASTIC AT GIVING A BLOWJOB !!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING ALREADY UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

WOW that was a impressive load you blasted down my throat. Don't worry I will get you nice and hard again. I love a soft dick on my guys jailbait, i Iove to suck on it tell it's nice and hard. OH AMY YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO PLAY WITH A GUYS BALLS ALRIGHT !!!!. OH PLEASE DON'T STOP I LOVE YOUR SOFT HANDS ON MY COCK TOO !!!!. YOUR BREAST ARE SO FANTASTIC EVERY WOMAN SHOULD HAVE YOUR SEXY BREAST !!!!. Show me how you can give me pleasure, your tongue feels so good on my nipples. That's the way to suck on a woman's breast keep sucking on them young man. I love your cute little butt it's so tight and soft to the touch. That's it suck both of my tits jailbait i can't get enough of your cute little butt spank spank squezze squezze. OH FUCK AMY YOUR FINGER DON'T BELONG IN MY BUTTHOLE !!!! DAMM jailbait you have one very tight asshole i can barly get get my finger inside of you. I love finger fucking my young lovers. Now lets see how you do at eatting out a woman's hot pussy. I am going to sit on your handsome face and plant my horny cunt on it. Lets see if you can make me cum by eatting it. I will do my best Amy to give you so much pleasure. I never been this close to a real furry twat. Oh you are so soft and you smell so sweet. MMMMM MMMMM MMMMM MMMMM !!!!. OH JAILBAIT YOU HAVE SUCH A WICKED TONUGE YOU HAVE ME SO WET ALREADY !!!!. You are licking me so good, oh that's it squezze my ass you bastard. Stick your fucking tongue deep in my wet fucking cunt. FUCK I AM CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH UCK !!!!. Now come and fuck my horny wet cunt young boy. Oh fuck Amy your pussy is so wet and very soft and i never want to leave it. OH yeah i lost my cherry to thee hottest woman in the entire world. I never want anyone else in my life. FUCK ME JAILBAIT FUCK ME FUCK ME OH GAWD FUCK ME !!!!!. I LOVE YOUR YOUNG TEENAGE COCK FUCK MY BRAINS OUT !!!!. THAT'S IT RAMM YOUR FUCKING HARD COCK IN MY FUCKING CUNT YOU YOUNG BASTARD! !!!!. DON'T STOP FUCKING ME OH PLEASE DON'T STOP KEEP FUCKING ME !!!!!. FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME OH FUCK ME LIKE THE COCK CRAVING WHORE I AM !!!!. I am Amy your hot pussy is gripping the fucking out of my hard cock and i love fucking it so much. I know its thee greatest pussy in the entire world. Its so damm soft i never want to leave your hot fucking pussy. FUCK I AM CUMMING AMY UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. I AM CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!. DAMM jailbait you sure know how to fuck a woman. Now young man it's my turn to fuck your brains out. I mite have to dump Dick and make you my new sex toy. OH PLEASE AMY DO IT FUCK MY BRAINS OUT !!!!. I am so glad you stil have a hardon now to turn on over, that's better now be ready jailbait because this sex crazed bitch is going to drain your fucking young balls. Oh Amy you have the most gorgeous set of tits i have ever seen in my life. Squeeze them snd suck on them my young stud, oh yes squeeze them harder and bite my fucking nipples hard. Don't stop what you are doing to my tits and spank and squeeze my hot ass. Faster you sex crazed bitch ride my cock faster damm your pussy is velvety tight. I can't get enough of it i want to fuck it for the rest of my life. SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW !!!!. YOU ARE BITTING MY FUCKING NIPPLES OFF YOU FUCKING BASTARD, DON'T YOU DARE STOP !!!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!!!. UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH OH AMY YOU ARE A FANTASTIC FUCK !!!!. So are you too jailbait now i am going to lay on your hard young chest as you finger fuck my tight butthole. I want to give you a rimjob my young lover so bad. OH Amy you have thee cutest butt i ever seen its so tight and so baby soft , i could rub it all day long. Your rosebud is so tight are you sure you want me to fuck it ????. You bet your cute ass i do oh yes finger my asshole good jailbait. You are fingering it so fucking good fuck it faster fuck it faster. Don't stop i love it you are so fucking good. me. You have me wet Then i want you to butt fuck me with that teenage cock of yours. DAMM you have one fine ass now to give you a nice rimming, i will enjoy eating your cute asshole so much. AMY YOUR TONGUE IS SO WICKED IN MY ASSHOLE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK !!!!!. FUCK ME I NEVER THOUGHT YOU COULD GET YOUR TONGUE INSIDE OF MY ASSHOLE !!!! You sure have a tasty asshole my young lover one of the best i ever had in my life. Now to go even deeper into you. DAMM AMY I THINK YOU HAVE YOUR HEAD INSIDE MY ASS AND YOU ARE JACKING ME OFF LIKE A WILD WOMAN !!!!. DON'T STOP AMY KEEP LICKING MY ASSHOLE YOU KINKY BITCH !!!!. YOU ARE MAKING ME CUM YOU NASTY SLUT UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. OH jailbait how did you know i love dirty talk give your kinky bitch a hot kiss MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF !!!!. You sure know how to send me over the edge and that was a nice touch squezzing my ass. Now i am going to get on my hands and knees and i want you fuck the shit out of it. I love dirty talk and my hair being pulled real hard. Ok now fuck me up my asshole and make me scream you young bastard. Ram that young cock of yours in my dirty asshole dry. Anything you want Amy i never thought id be ass fucking a girl up her shithole. Let alone a gorgeous hot bitch like you Amy. So here comes my fucking hard cock you sexy bitch. OWWWWWWWWWWWWW THATS IT HURT ME JAILBAIT HURT THIS FUCKIN0G WHORE BAD OWWWWWWWWW !!!!. PAIN GIVE ME MORE PAIN OWWWWWWWWW THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE FUCKER !!!!. I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. Spank my ass hard hurt me you bastard i fucking said hurt me. Ok this should do it WHAM !!!! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW THE PAIN IS FUCKING GREAT JAILBAIT !!!!. What did you use on my ass it hurts like fucking hell. A tennis racket on your cute ass, do you want more pain. Oh yeah i do you fucking flasher ZAAAAPPPPPPP OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW OHHHHHH YOU FUCKING BASTARD GAWD I HURT LIKE HELL !!!!. AMY YOU OK MY GOD TIM YOU KILLED HER !!!!. I am ok rokkie your little brother did the family name proud. He tazzed my fucking cunt and used tennis racket on my ass. Jailbait you fucking did a fantastic job on me. THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER


	2. Captain Amy Rohrbach does some street walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy does some street walking to see if a certain partner is keeping his nightstick right were it belongs in his pants and in her furry box..

The next year Amy and Dick made a giant drug bust and both were promote. Amy to Captain and Dick to Sergeant. 

Amy didnt fuck Dick for over a month and she knew he had thee biggest set of blue balls any man can have. She had a plan to see if he could keep his nightstick in his pants. She called him into her office that morning. 

Ok rookie i need you to patrol the red light during the day it's getting bad out there so move the ladys along.

Amy i am not a rooking any longer.

To me you are Grayson and be a good boy with all those hookers out there. I don't want to hear you gave them your long arm of the law with your giant nighstick. So keep ii in your pants rookie do you hear me.

Say Amy i got time lets get very nasty i could go for your hot furburger right now.

Sorry rookie but i am still not well down there, you will have to wait a little longer. 

Dick left Amy's office with a bigger set of blue balls than he went in with. Amy was going to surprise Dick to see if he could keep his nightstick in his pants. She dressed up as a hooker. Amy put on a pair of very tighr silver hot pants minus panties with matching thigh high boots and a silver fishnet top with out a bra on. Then she put on some mirror sunglasses on to finsh her transformation from a cop to a hooker. Then Amy looked in her mirror to see if this will get Dick's attention. 

DAMM Rohrbach you make one very hot looking whore. Dick's nuts are going to exploded when he finds out this hooker is me.

She chagned how she spoke and went were all the other hookers hung out. When the other girls saw her they were surprise by how she looked.

Dang girl you giving all the johns a peep show with that top Trixie said.

She is right girlfriend no reason to show off your goodies like that Missy said.

Well i like to make sure the boys in blue see me. They are the only johns i fuck. I am Silver by the way and do you got any good looking blue boys.

Damm girl you sure have some balls fucking the cops.

Trixie is right about that Silver, we do have a few good looking cops. The handsomest one is Officer Dreamboat. He is one cop i would love to get handcuffed to his bed and let him have his way with me.

Yes Silver Officer Dreamboat is a walking orgasm for us girls. Id love to fuck him 24/7 for the rest of my life. Well speak of the devil here he comes.

Hi girls how you doing today ???.

Were good Officer Dreamboat Trixie said.

Sure are Officer Dreamboat Missy said.

Who are you girly ???.

The names Silver asshole not girly, so why don't you go find yourself some donuts to eat and leave us ladys alone. Even better why don't you take your nightstick and ramm it up your fucking ass and fuck yourself with it. I bet you have ther smallest nightstick on the whole force.

Trixie and Missy were both shocked on how Silver aka Amy was talking to Dick. They nearly fainted when Silver kicked Dick in the balls.

OWWWWW YOU FUCKING WHORE YOU ARE UNDER ARREST !!!!!. You two get the fuck out of here right now or you are getting arrested too. Come on now you fucking whore i am taking your ass to jsil.

Trixie and Missy were both shocked at the foul language Dick was using. They took off to tell the other girls what happened. 

Ok whore now to frisk you for any weapons or drugs you mite have on you.

You need a lady pig bitch to do that officer tiny dick, that's the law.

Listen whore i am the fucling law in this town. Now to see if you have anything hiding in your top.

Well pig boy its a fishnet top you can only see my hot tits are inside of it. HEY DON'T BE SO RUFF ASSHOLE !!!. HEY LET GO OF MY SWEET ASS YOU PERVERT !!!. STOP RUBBING MY HOT PUSSY, YOU ARE NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO FUCK IT !!!!. These cuffs are to tight asshole take them off me.

Listen to me to me you fucking whore you couldn't pay me to fuck your rotten cunt. I don't wamt to catch anything you mite have. If i did fuck your cunt with my giant cock you wouldn't be walking straight for a year. Thr cuffs stay on whore so shut the fuck up.

Yeah big talk pig boy bet you couldn't fuck yourself out of a paper bag.

Get in the car i am taking you to the station so they book your fat ass. 

Amy was going to tell Dick who she was but when he rubbed her pussy she came in her hot pants. She missed fucking her younger partner and when he fucked her he fucked her brains out everytime. 

Hey pig boy i don't see a ring on your finger so you must be one of those fudge packers then.

Listen whore i have a girlfriend and she is the greatest thing in my life. She is thee finest woman that ever lived.

Bet you don't satisfied her with that little nightstick of yours, i bet she dreams of having a real man fuck her instead of her dickless boyfriend. 

Whore my cock is so big you would faint from the site of it, hell you would think a horse was fucking your damm fucking cunt.

Yeah big talk for a littlt dick man wbo can't satisfy his bitch at home, i bet you don't love her at all. Hell bet that bitch is getting gangbang by your fellow pigs. Bet she is everyone's fucking bitch. 

WHORE I AM GOING TO MARRY AMY SOMEDAY AND NOW TO SHUT YOU UP !!!!.

Dick drove the patrol car down a alley way and pulled Amy out of the back of the car and bent her over the trunk of his car. 

I'll show you how I can satisfy my woman you fucking whore. You will get the fuck of your life you damm whore.

Amy was bent over the back of the squad car Dick pulled down her hot pants, he was rock hard and he rammed his entire cock into Amy's pussy with one thrust. Dick took her harder than he ever did before, she didn't care that. Dick was flicking a stranger . She needed to be fucked so bad and she was getting fucked like never before.

HOW YOU LIKE MY GIANT COCK NOW YOU FUCKING WHORE !!!!. Bet you never had one so big in your damm cunt like mine before.

Is that your nightstick in me he'll it feels like your finger is in my hot pussy ???. That all you got pig boy my vibartor is bigger than that. Have you even fucked a woman before. You say you got a girlfriend but i bet its a boyfriend you really have you fudge packer.

That did it she pushed Dick over the edge and she was extremely mad. He grabbed her by the hair and yanke. It as hard as he could. Amy knew she was never giving her young lover a set of blue balls again. She was in so much pain at this moment and she was having multiple orgasms from her getting fucked like never before.

Here I cum you fucking bitch UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

I figured you for a quick shooter pig boy

No yet whore your fat ass is mine and I am going to take it like whites should take it.

Before Amy could stop him Dick pulled out of her super fucked pussy, he rammed his hard cock up her as whole dry. Amy never felt pain like this before childbirth had to be less painful than taking a 14 inch cock up the asshole dry. She screamed out Dicks name to stop but he kept ramming his cock into her poor asshole.

HOW'S THAT NOW WHORE FEEL MY FUCKING COCK NOW.YOU FUCK BITCH YOUR ADS IS MINE NOW WHORE!!!!. You have a tight ass for a fucking whore get ready bitch I am cumming UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!!. I am done with your fucking ass now you will suck my cock clean

Dick spun Amy around and rammed his cock down her throat that was just in her asshole. He fucked her face fast and hard and blasted a load of cum down her throat. Then he just smiled at her after he pulled out of her mouth.

OH GOD DICK YOU RIPPED MY ASSHOLE AND FUCKED MY THROAT SO HARD !!!!.

AMY IS THAT YOU REALLY YOU. ???? !!!!.

Yes it is Richard.John Grayson.

OH FUCK AMY I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU, WHY ARE YOU DRESSED AS A WHORE !!!!. I AM SO SORRY I AM SO VERY SORRY I AM SO FUCKING SORRY !!!!.

DICK SHUT UP FUCK ROOKIE GET YOR FUCKING DICK OUT OF MY ASS !!!.

OH OK I AM SO SORRY FUCK FUCK FUCK OH FUCK I AM A DEAD MAN !!!!. I know you are going to kill me for sure this time. I am so sorry Amy I never ment to hurt you.

Just shut up and take me home Richard and don't drive like a bat out of hell. I know I am never going to give you blue balls again. I am not mad that you cheated on me it was my fault I sent you over the edge.

Okay Amy here we are let me help you out of the car.

Richard let me down I can walk on my own.

OUCH IT HURTS TO FUCKING WALK OK RICHARD YOU CAN CARRY ME !!!!.

Don't worry Amy I'll take very good care of you I promise you that. Lay down on the couch. I will get you something cold to ease your pain on your little butthole.

FUCK ME THAT'S COLD DICK !!!!, say what did you use on my butthole feels like it's inside of it.

I used a popsicle figured I'd be better than an ice pack so I put it inside your ass instead.

Rookie when I get better I'm kicking your fucking damn fine ass all over town.

Amy I know after the divorce from Jack that you haven't like marriage much. But Amy will you please marry me 

Richard John Grayson you have one hell sence of timing here I am butt naked with a popsicle stuck in my very sore butthole. You have the fucking balls to ask me to marry you.

Well will you marry me. Amy dear ????.

I must be fucking nuts yes I will marry you rookie and the next time you screw my ass use some God DAMM fucking lube.

I will baby promise oh can you keep the hooker outfit, you looked so hot in it.

I am marrying a fucking deranged pervert, how did this happen to me ????.

Just lucky I guess baby.

Dick you have one smart looking ass don't be a smart ass.

Amy and Dick married a few months later in front of the Bludhaven police force and family of both of there's. Then she and Dick scored a major drug busy and Amy was made the police commissioner and she made Dick chief of police. She wanted a police chief that had her back 24/ 7. Hey costume freak you around.. Right here Commissioner Grayson, nice spotlight you have for me. FUCK ME FREAK WARM ME THE NEXT TIME YOU SNEAK UP ON ME. !!!!. I nearly peed my panties when you called my name What can I do for you commissioner. I don't know why I let my rookie talk me in calling you. So you let a rookie tell you who to trust ????. Only this one known him for years and he is my husband also. I see well he is very lucky man to have you as his wife. Nightwing was looking through the folder he was bent over. Commissioner Amy Grayson started checking him out. His costume look like it was painted on his hard body. Her eyes went down to his ass and she kept working at it for a long time. If you take a picture of my ass Commissioner you can look at it all the time. I wasn't looking at your damm ass you costume freak, i was thinking about this case. What ever Commissioner what ever Turn around and bend over asshole. Why Commissioner ????. Because i say so now turn around, I fucking knew it I fucking knew it. Dick what the hell are you dressed up as a superhero. 

How did you know it was me baby.

Easy only my husband has thee finest damm fine ass. Do you have anymore surprises for me rookie.

Well I am kind of horny I never fucked a police commissioner before.

You had me last night in the hot tub.

True but never in costume before, now get your cute ass up on the spotlight so I can fuck you real good. 

You better fuck me good or i am divorcing your ass and marrying Timothy. He knows how to use his cock better than you and he last longer than you. 

I will show you balls tazing bitch who the better lover is. I am going fuck your bains out tell you cant stand.

Prove it you fucking bastard you don't got the balls you bastard. Is that is the best you can fuck rookie, hell a dyke can fuck me better. OH NO STOP DICK STOP FUCKING ME !!!!.

Not a chance Amy Grayson not a chance.

Richard stop it my ass is on fire from the spotlight.

Sorry baby how is your ass.

Like its has a second degree sunburn.

That is one fantastic ass i have ever seen on a Police Commissioner.

WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU COSTUME FREAK ?????.

Just a guy who loves a fantastic ass on a older woman and my name is Robin by the way.

Just great i get caught bare ass by a costume prevented freak. HEY WHAT ARE DOING TO MY ASS YOU BASTARD ????.

Just putting some medicine to help with the burn.

Well next time ask before you touch a woman's butt. HEY GET YOUR FUCKING FINGER OUT OF MY BUTTHOLE !!!!.

Ok sure thing how about this instead.

ASSHOLE LET ME OFF THIS FREAK ROBIN IS LICKING MY BUTTHOLE !!!!.

Well Tim always did say he loved licking your asxhole and that he can't get enough of it.

Jailbait is that you licking my butthole ????.

Yes it is Amy do you want me to stop ????.

Not unless you want me to ripp off your damm nuts.

Now to make sure you never forget this night.

TIMOTHY JACK DRAKE WHAT YOU DOING STICKING YOUR COCK UP MY ASSHOLE WHILE YOUR BROTHER IS IN MY CUNT AT THE SAMETIME !!!!.

We your husbands figured you deserve a very special fucking on our anniversary.

I have to be thee only police commissioner that is a bigimist to thee two kinkiest husbands in the entire word. You young fuckers got the greatest wife in your lives and you better fuck me good.

That night on top of the Bludhaven police station Amy got her brains totally fucked out by her two younger husbands. The treated her like a queen for the rest of her life.

THE END


End file.
